mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hrabina Coloratura
Hrabina Coloratura '''(oryg. Countess Coloratura) lub po prostu '''Coloratura (ang. coloratura – koloratura), również zdrobniale Rara — ziemski kucyk, piosenkarka, pojawia się w odcinku "Główna atrakcja". Dawna przyjaciółka Applejack. Jej prawdziwe imię to Coloratura, a Hrabina to tylko przydomek sceniczny, wymyślony przez jej byłego managera. Wygląd Zwyczajny Klacz ma sierść w kolorze bladej, morskiej zieleni, jej grzywa posiada dwa odcienie fioletu oraz dwa odcienie niebieskiego, a oczy mają kolor turkusowy. Nosi prostą, czarną sukienkę, której część jest przezroczysta. Posiada unikalny design oczu, mają one pięć prostych rzęs na górze i trzy, nieco mniejsze proste rzęsy na dole. Kreacja sceniczna W jednej ze swoich kreacji scenicznych posiada grzywę oraz ogon w kolorach: bladoróżowym jasnofioletowym i ciemnofioletowym, jej włosy są bardzo długie i wysoko upięte. Nosi różową kurtkę z białymi ćwiekami i wysokim kołnierzem, fioletowy podkoszulek, czarny naszyjnik z turkusowymi klejnotami oraz czarne bransolety z białymi klejnotami. Posiada także czarno-białą opaskę na włosy, czarny woal i dużą ilość czarnego cienia do powiek. Historia Coloratura i Applejack, jeszcze jako małe klacze, poznały się i zaprzyjaźniły ze sobą podczas letniego Obozu Przyjaźni. Jak wspomina ta druga, obie bawiły się świetnie, będąc dla siebie niczym "dwa jabłka z tej samej gałęzi". Applejack nadała swej przyjaciółce przezwisko Rara, gdyż imię Coloratura brzmiało zbyt dziwaczne jak na tak zwyczajną, wesołą i otwartą dziewczynę, jaką była jej nowa znajoma. Natomiast Applejack zyskała pseudonim "AJ", który jest skrótem jej imienia. Obie klacze wzięły udział w obozowym konkursie talentów, gdzie przedstawiły swój własny utwór muzyczny, zatytułowany "Equestria, the Land I Love". Coloratura zaprezentowała swój niezwykły talent, gdy śpiewając piosenkę, zadziwiła publiczność swoim pięknym i czystym głosem. W trakcie występu, jej znaczek, gwiazda z kolorowymi nutami, rozbłysnął złotym światłem. Po powrocie do domów, klacze utrzymywały ze sobą listowny kontakt, który po pewnym czasie ostatecznie się urwał. Już jako dorosła klacz, Coloratura stała się znaną w całej Equestrii piosenkarką popową. Występowała wówczas pod pseudonimem scenicznym "Hrabina Coloratura", nadanym jej przez Svengallopa, jej osobistego managera. Pinkie Pie, tłumacząc nieświadomej Applejack kim jest Hrabina, określiła artystkę jako "największą gwiazdę muzyki w Equestrii". W odcinku "Główna atrakcja", Hrabina, jej manager i grupa tancerzy, przybywają do Ponyville, by wystąpić na festiwalu Pomocnych Kopytek, organizowanym przez Applejack i resztę kucyków. Szybko okazuje się, że pod kierownictwem Svengallopa, Coloratura zaczęła zachowywać się niczym kapryśna gwiazda, mająca ogromne żądania i niezwracająca uwagi na swoich fanów. Jej kontakt z publicznością ograniczył się do rozdawania pieczątek z "kopyciem" jako autografów. Jednak, pomimo sprzeciwów managera, piosenkarka chętnie angażuje się w akcje charytatywne i zawsze znajduje czas na spotkania z kucykami w wieku szkolnym. Applejack, obserwując zachowanie Svengallopa, uświadamia sobie, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za tak drastyczną przemianę jej przyjaciółki. To właśnie manager podejmował wszystkie decyzje nie konsultując ich z Coloraturą, przekonał ją, że jest lepsza od innych, sterował wszystkim zza kulis, zastraszając inne kucyki i zawsze dostawał to, czego zażądał. Był przy tym zarozumiały i przepełniony pychą. Uważał, że najważniejszą częścią występów Coloratury są rzeczy, które sam przygotował, w tym "lśniące kostiumy, czadowa choreografia i świetne efekty wokalne". Pewność siebie, którą dawał Hrabinie, była więc tylko pozorna. Applejack opowiedziała Coloraturze o swoich spostrzeżeniach. Piosenkarka nie uwierzyła w słowa swojej przyjaciółki i wzięła w obronę managera, stwierdzając, że dzięki jego ciężkiej pracy, zaszła tak daleko i stała się sławna. Rozkazała również, aby zwracać się do niej jej "prawdziwym" imieniem, brzmiącym teraz "Hrabina Coloratura". Applejack pomogła dawnej przyjaciółce odnaleźć jej prawdziwe "ja" które pamiętały z czasów dziecięcego obozu. W odcinku "Przyjaźń mocna jak skała" Rarity zbiera kamnie dla przyjęcia u Hrabiny Coloratury. Jeszcze Coloratura się wspomina na początku odcinku "Szczera Apple". Charakter Coloratura jako źrebię była bardzo wesoła i beztroska. Wtedy razem z Applejack miały swoje przezwiska które wymyśliły sobie same: Applejack była nazywana AJ przez Coloraturę, a Coloratura była nazywana Rara przez Applejack. Jednak jako wielka gwiazda muzyczna stała się oschła i niemiła dla swojej dawnej przyjaciółki, gdy ta nazywała ją Rarą oraz wytykała jej wielką zmianę charakteru. Uważała, że Applejack jest zazdrosna i kłamie. Gdy jednak klacz przypomniała sobie jaka była kiedyś, znów stała się przyjacielska i ciepła, co pokazała śpiewając razem ze Znaczkową Ligą swoją dawną piosenkę o Equestrii. Umiejętności Śpiew i gra na fortepianie Coloratura potrafi, jak na profesjonalną piosenkarkę przystało, bardzo dobrze śpiewać. Jej repertuar zawiera głównie muzykę pop. W piosence "The Magic Inside" widzimy także, iż klacz potrafi grać na fortepianie. Gry Jest jedną z postaci aplikacji MLP na iOS i Androida od Gameloftu. Jest w niej dostępna w dwóch postaciach: Hrabiny Coloratury na farmie Sweet Apple i Rary w Ponyville. Cytaty Galeria Ciekawostki *W utworze "The Spectacle" styl jej śpiewu, występowania oraz ubioru przypomina Lady Gagę w piosence "Born This Way", gdzie piosenkarka miała bardzo podobną różową fryzurę jak ta Coloratury. *Być może była wzorowana na Lady Gadze, gdyż ma podobne do tej gwiazdy ekscentryczne stroje i tak jak ona jest świetną wokalistką, która grywa sama na fortepianie do swoich utworów. *Jest jednym z czterech kucyków posiadających dwie wersje w aplikacji MLP od Gameloftu. Pozostałe to Dzielna Do, DJ Pon-3 i Król Sombra. en:Coloratura pt:Coloratura Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Celebryci